


High Hopes Paddy No That's Sharp

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [55]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gen, Unconsciousness, and has no self-preservation, but paddy is an idiot, character injury, everyone's really nice to paddy, stabbings, tws for:, uhhh, you could say that the stabby dude is malark but it's not direct for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Paddy takes a knife for Gimgar in an alley while she and Nagar are supposed to be watching over him. Understandably, the two aren’t very happy that their friend is such an idiot.
Relationships: High Hopes - Relationship, I'm not listing them all out
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 10





	High Hopes Paddy No That's Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be in tags unless I managed to miss them by accident. In which case, I apologise and I will soon update them.   
> Uhhh…this isn’t meant to be Paddy/Gimgar/Nagar by any means, so don’t take it that way. This is platonic. Oh, and if you want to, I left the stabber person’s identity up to you, so if you want it to be our lovely stabby boy Malark, then you can probably interpret it that way.

It didn’t actually hurt at first.

For a few moments, Paddy didn’t even think that he had been hit. They were in a dark alley, moss-coated stones underneath their feet, and he had shoved himself between them and Gimgar. He’d completely forgotten that _she_ was watching out for _him_. It was actually the other way around, for some reason or other. Paddy couldn’t remember, exactly, or maybe…maybe that was because he was currently lying against the wall.

“Paddy. Hey, Paddy, pay attention!” Someone’s hand slapped against Paddy’s cheek, and he blinked open his eyes to see Gimgar in front of him with a wide and worried expression. “Hey, come on. You gotta stay with us.”

Hands pressed to Paddy’s stomach and he let out a shout of pain. Back jerking off the brick wall behind him, he tried to move away. The hill dwarf grabbed his shoulder in a powerful grip and then pinned him there. “No, Gim—” Black spots swirled in his vision and he almost blacked out, feeling Gimgar slap him again. There was a dim growl when he didn’t stir fast enough, and she punched him in the face. In the background, Nagar was roaring and someone was grunting in pain.

“Get him, Nagar! Tear him to shreds! Paddy, you little—” Gimgar shook his shoulders and he fought to open his eyes. Blinking, he looked at her weakly, sucking in a few breaths. “Come on, Whitlaw, stay with me. You need to stay with me.”

“Go…go help Nagar…he needs you…” His head fell forward, and Gimgar pulled him closer to try and support him. For a moment, Paddy couldn’t figure out what was happening. Then, she grunted and stood up…and immediately almost dropped him on his head. “Ow.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Setting him down, Gimgar wrapped her hands under Paddy’s shoulders and started dragging him. He let out a groan and let his head fall back, and she gasped and shoved his head forwards. “Nope. Come on, come on, you need to stay awake. Paddy? Paddy!”

His eyes rolled back in his head, and Paddy went limp and fell into some sort of starless darkness.

+++

Paddy groaned, and Gimgar glanced down at him.

His chin was pressed against his collarbone, eyes lightly closed as he coughed once. Stringing one swear word after another in her mind, she scooped him up as best she could in her arms and ran away from the fight. All she wanted to do was to go back and fight with Nagar, wreck the person who had done this in the first place, but then she felt the blood pulsing out of Paddy’s stomach and onto her armour with every passing heartbeat and they didn’t have the time. She’d have to destroy this person later, she didn’t have much of a choice there.

Racing into the inn, she yelled for no one in particular. Gwing, Rook, Ava, and Torlin had been sitting at one of the tables, and all of them looked up. The moment their eyes landed on Gimgar and the bloodied, limp form of Paddy in her arms, they all froze up for a brief moment. Horror flashed on both Rook and Torlin’s faces, and Ava nearly dropped her bottle. Meanwhile, Gwing got up and rushed over, scooping Paddy out of Gimgar’s arms. “Does anyone know where a healer is?” She demanded, and Gimgar got a better look at Paddy. Still unconscious, Paddy was entirely limp and barely breathing.

Growling, Gimgar grabbed her axe and stormed out of the inn, sprinting back to the alley in full plate. Nagar was still fighting the person who had stabbed Paddy, someone in a stupid cloak and mask. “Hey!” The two both looked to her, and she grinned wickedly. “Want to dance, mask man?”

The eyes above the mask narrowed, and the stabber charged at her. She dodged to the side, slashed up with her axe, and then ducked away. The stabber yelled in pain as her blade slashed through his clothes from his shoulder to his hip. Not quite a fatal wound, at least not yet. _Let’s keep him on his feet. Rip him apart for what he’s done._ The inside of her mind growled.

They kept fighting, and she must have spaced out. The next thing she knew, she and Nagar were still fighting the person when there were footsteps at the entrance to the alley. “Gimgar?” Turning, she met the green, wide gaze of Torlin. Taking a step back, she glanced in between Nagar and Gimgar and the stabber.

There was a moment’s hesitance, and Paddy’s attacker took his chance.

Shoving by Nagar and Torlin and knocking her to the ground, he sprinted into the square and then vanished down another alley. Growling, Gimgar helped Torlin upright. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” She asked, and Torlin turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Torlin? What’s wrong?” Glancing down, Gimgar realised she was covered in blood and stepped away, wiping her hands on her pants. Torlin seemed a little worried, so Gimgar smiled and added, “Don’t worry, it’s not mine. It was Mask Man back there.”

Torlin still didn’t seem to happy. “Torlin? Vat has happened?” Nagar asked, leaning in with a concerned expression twisting his snout. The little blonde dwarf glanced between them nervously. A sinking knot settled in Gimgar’s stomach, and she frowned.

“Torlin? Is Paddy alright?” Reaching out, Gimgar gently touched her shoulder.

Torlin just looked at her, tears in the corners of her eyes.

+++

When he stirred, he was lying in an inn bed. _Oh, no, what happened?_ Slowly, he tried to sit up, and someone pushed him back down onto the bed. “No, Paddy, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Torlin reassured, and he cracked his eyes open to look at her. Dark shadows hung under her eyes, and she smiled tiredly down at him before stroking his curls away from his face. “How do you feel?”

Swallowing, he winced when he realised how sore his throat was. “Like someone hit me with a wagon. What happened?” He tried lifting his head just a little bit, then slowly got his arms under him so he could straighten up. His stomach wasn’t too happy about it, and he laid back into the bed with a _thud_. “Ow. Nope, definitely not sitting up right now.”

She laughed softly, and the door to the room opened. When he raised his head just a little bit, he saw the top of Rook’s hat and the flash of Gwing’s hair as the pair entered. “Hey, Torlin.”

“Wow, you’re ignoring me like that?” Paddy cracked, and the others walked over. Gwing shot him a scolding look, while Rook just rolled his eyes. “What? A wounded man can’t make a joke?” There was a sigh, and Gwing touched his shoulder for a brief moment. “Everything okay?”

“You are the _biggest_ idiot I have ever met, and that is saying something.” Looking at Rook, she met Paddy’s gaze. “Also, you need to apologise to Nagar and Gimgar. You terrified them both, and their job was to protect you, not the other way around.” Crossing her arms, she shot him a look that was so definitively like Cara or his mother that an odd pang shot through his chest.

Glancing up at the wood eaves in the ceiling, he mumbled, “Alright. I’ll try to remember that.” He felt Torlin’s fingers trail through his hair, and he asked, “Did they catch the guy? Did he hurt anyone else?”

“No, everyone’s fine. You’re the only person he was targeting.” Nodding, Paddy kept looking at the ceiling.

Part of him couldn’t help but wonder whether the person just _really_ didn’t like wood elves, or if there was something else going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Eugh awkward ending. Uhh…anyways, my city is currently covered in smoke right now so I don’t feel like leaving the house even more than I usually do. Uh…I’m going to go now and finish some fics. We’re still working through some of the backlog, but I want to actually write as well so I keep my skills up.  
> Uh…see you in the next fic! You’re loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I love you!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
